<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>American Nightingale by CrashHale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948785">American Nightingale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale'>CrashHale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 Submissions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Drug Dealing, F/M, Gangs, Lapdance, References to Drugs, Smut, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Stripper Betty Cooper, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrashHale/pseuds/CrashHale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a good girl never got her anything good. </p><p>So, for the first time in her life, Betty Cooper was doing something completely crazy. She was getting into bed with a powerful gang leader. </p><p>Well... she would be if things went her way.</p><p>Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 // Workplace Romance AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 Submissions [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not only edited by peaceblessingspeyton, but also a lot of storyline help from her too, so huge shout out! Thank you, friend.</p><p>I think this will be a two parter but I might do more. No definite date for chapter two, it’s in a very rough draft at the moment.</p><p>Thanks for reading, onto the fun stuff. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being a good girl never got her anything good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, for the first time in her life, Betty Cooper was doing something completely crazy. She was getting into bed with a powerful gang leader. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well... she</span>
  <em>
    <span> would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be if things went her way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things at The Whyte Wyrm had changed in the last couple months. They were no longer just a gentlemen’s club where men could come and get lost in a fantasy. They were also a place where clients could get their hands on top of the line drugs without any fear of getting caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Reggie, the owner, got into business with The Serpents, Betty no longer just came into work for a paycheck. She came into work to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To see Jughead Jones, the mysterious and painfully handsome leader of the ruthless gang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t had any interaction with him other than the heated looks they shared whenever she was on stage. At work she went by the stage name American Nightingale, singing her heart out as she stripped, bearing both her body and soul. His eyes always burned into her from across the room with so much intensity that she could actually feel it. She knew something about her interested him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It drove her crazy. It made her heart beat like a jackhammer. She’d never been attracted to anyone the way she was to him. She’d never laid awake at night picturing someone between her legs the way she did him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She noticed that he didn’t stop and watch any other performances the way he watched hers. That had to mean something. This connection between the two of them from across the club was tangible, and it was too good not to act on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping into the private room, she took a deep and calming breath to center herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jughead was sitting straight ahead, comfortable on the deep maroon couch, with one arm outstretched across the back while he typed something into his phone with the other. His leather jacket was thrown over the armrest and without it on he seemed a lot more laid back. Like he wasn’t the big bad leader of a gang. Like he was just a regular client she had to dance for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d never been alone with him before and this was the only way she knew how to make it happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights in the room were dimmed and the music played at just the right volume, as it always did. ‘Intimate’ was the word she’d use to describe these rooms. The rooms in which she became whoever her clients wanted her to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d done this so many times and yet, she also hadn’t. Tonight felt different. She’d never been alone in one of these rooms with someone she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was dangerous and she was taking a risk, but she didn’t care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes didn’t leave the screen of his phone until she had walked halfway across the room, her step faltering when he finally looked up, his smoldering eyes burning into hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw his phone down and focused on her, extending his now free arm up across the back of the couch to join the other. He was like a king on his throne, exuding power without needing to even utter a single word. It was exactly the kind of energy he always displayed from across the club as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was surprised when I heard you wanted in on this deal,” he said, his eyes never leaving her face, never looking down at her half-naked body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need the money,” she answered, trying to sound emotionless as she slowly stepped closer, an inch away from standing between his open legs. It was only half true. She could always use extra money, but the real reason for doing this was to allow the two of them a chance to meet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept eye contact as her heart beat out of her chest. She’d given many of his men lap dances before, but never him. Never the boss. He never asked, even now, thus forcing her to take initiative. Taking the final step, she gently climbed into his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using his shoulders as support, she flicked her perfectly blown out hair over her shoulder, her body slowly moving against his to the soft music. She’d taken extra care getting herself ready tonight, knowing she might have to seduce him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His muscles were hard as her hands traveled from his shoulders to his chest, touching innocently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembered the first time she saw him and how she almost forgot her set. She was performing on stage, all eyes on her but all she saw was him - his heated gaze, ignoring whatever Reggie was saying to him. He was into her, she was sure of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heavy stare remained on her face, both his arms outstretched and comfortable, no indication that he’d touch her, even though she was burning for it. She tried harder, pressing her breasts against his chest and feeling down lower over his abs, inches away from just pushing her hand down his jeans and ending all this tension between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite her best efforts, he didn’t touch or look at any other part of her except her face as she danced in his lap, straddling him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dry humping </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. He only smirked once when her hands ventured into his thick lush hair, hair she wanted to grab onto and pull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was maddening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the dance was over she contemplated asking if he didn’t like it, if she’d done something wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe she had been mistaken about their unspoken connection. Before this very moment she had been sure he was as interested in her as she was him, but now she worried she had read the situation all wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before she could continue silently worrying, his hand gently moved to her chin, tilting it up a little as he looked more deeply into her eyes. His were dark swirls of deep blue, like an endless ocean she craved to be lost in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held her breath, nervous and glancing down at his lips. They were slightly full and looked so soft. She wondered what they’d feel like on hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s see how you do tonight,” he said, almost suddenly pulling her out of her lust induced haze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes finally broke away from his as she looked to see him reaching for his jacket, pulling it closer to them. He grabbed a small plastic bag out of one of the pockets and held it between his pointer and middle fingers as if it were one of his cigarettes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She accepted it, a little unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was now holding drugs, officially doing something she could get into a lot of trouble for. Something about the threat of getting in trouble had always excited her though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he shifted she realized he wanted to get up, so she stepped off his lap. Now standing before one another, she looked up at him, his height just another one of the many things that made him the most attractive man she’d ever met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it the other girls explained how it works?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, wanting to say or do more to make him stay. But he reached back and grabbed his jacket, putting it on and stepping around her without another word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she’d been wrong, she thought. It wasn’t the first time and it wouldn’t be the last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t ask to see her the two following nights she tried not to be disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d completed her job. She gave the clients what they purchased and handed all the cash to Fangs as instructed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other girls told her maybe there just wasn’t any work, but she knew that couldn’t be it. Their clients came in for the drugs as much as they came in to see the girls. The Whyte Wyrm had always had good business, but ever since the Serpent’s came into the picture, the cash flow had tripled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, on the third night, when she stepped into a private room expecting a regular client, he was there instead. He was on his phone again before acknowledging her and standing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good job,” </span>
  <span>he said, his tone neutral,</span>
  <span> “Your cut will be with your next paycheck from Reg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Was that it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have more for you in a few days,” he told her, stepping around her to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she had time to think, she bravely reached her hand out to his arm, grabbing a hold of it and making him stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want a dance?” she asked, lifting her eyebrows slightly in question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave her a smirk, his second one (but who was counting?). The rarity of it made her heart flutter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m busy tonight,” he answered simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The following week she met him again, in the same room. This time she smiled, seeing he was sitting back like that first night, his jacket off. He wasn’t on his phone this time though, his head pressed back and his eyes closed, as if he were resting or getting a power nap in while he waited. She almost laughed at the thought of him taking power naps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she climbed into his lap, using his shoulders to steady herself, he slowly opened his eyes and maintained eye contact as she began to grind against him without a word, much more firm and direct than their first time. He hadn’t watched any of her performances on stage lately, and she’d missed it. She missed feeling like she was giving him a private show even though so many other eyes were on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something was different about tonight. He seemed more present. She even caught his eyes as they glanced down at her chest for a moment, just as her hand traveled down her cleavage and back up over the swell of her breast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could feel him, proud of herself for getting one step closer to her goal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With her face inches from his, she moved her hands down from his shoulders, over his hard chest and abs, all the way down to the buckle of his belt. The sexual tension was killing her. He had to feel it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’d never know if she didn't try. But as soon as she began undoing the belt, his hands flew down to grab hers, stopping the action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned, her eyes asking him why he stopped. The amount they looked at each other, she felt like they had developed that superpower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to?” she whispered, moving her lips closer to his. She could feel his hot breath against her skin and wanted more of it,</span>
  <em>
    <span> everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up, causing her to lean back slightly, one of his hands reaching around to support her back. Her body had never felt as alive with fireworks as it did to his electric touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When I fuck you,” he began, his voice deep, “it won’t be while you’re working,” </span>
  <span>The way his deep and smooth voice said the word 'fuck' made it sound even more erotic than it already was. She tingled with excitement. He wanted this, he wanted</span>
  <em>
    <span> her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Later tonight then?” she asked, her voice breathier and more desperate than she intended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, she felt pathetic. She knew that if she went after any other man in this club they’d sleep with her in a second, but he was something she had to work for. Something she actually wanted, all for herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was rewarded with another handsome smirk, giving her a little jolt of confidence again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meet me in the back,” she told him, “I get out at two.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to peaceblessingspeyton for the wonderful edit!<br/>Hope you guys enjoy the second and final part :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Betty shivered as she stepped out into the cold night air. She had on her jeans and a pair of Converse, an oversized sweatshirt keeping her warm as she wondered if Jughead would be in the parking lot waiting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t responded when she told him to meet her, so all she could do was hope.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t have to wonder for long though, when she heard an engine start and looked in the same direction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was on his bike, watching her and waiting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled to herself as she pulled the sleeves of the sweatshirt over her cold hands and made her way over to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought you weren’t coming,” he said, handing her his helmet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She accepted it with a bite into her bottom lip, raising it to her head a little unsurely. She’d never been on a motorbike before. They looked dangerous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. It’s exactly what she wanted. Danger and escape.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to do a lot of things she’d never done before. Especially with him. He was the sexiest man she’d ever met. The thought of getting crazy with him excited her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, busy night,” she shrugged nonchalantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled and tilted his head to the side, a further invitation to join him on the back of his bike. </span>
  <span>Reluctantly, she pulled her eyes away from him and climbed onto the back of his bike. She'd have enough time to admire his handsome face later.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t on the road for long, Jughead pulling into a motel just down the road, the neon sign half broken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had butterflies in her stomach, frantic at the realization that this was happening. After months of admiring him from afar she’d finally worked up the courage to go for it. She’d never felt like this before, never thought she’d actively try to pursue someone, and for sex nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But she decided that she deserved this. Despite being a stipper, Betty wasn’t extremely experienced and had only been with one guy - her ex in high school. He’d broken up with her shortly after graduation and she’d been too heartbroken to even want to be with anyone else. That was a couple of years ago now, and she was definitely ready - to have fun at least, just for herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He parked in front one of the doors, a discoloured number 6 in the middle, and she figured he already got them a room while she was working. The two of them got off his bike and she removed the helmet. She watched as he unlocked the door, motioning for her to step in first.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She did, stopping once she was a few steps inside and looking around at the old room. The wallpaper was peeling and there were mysterious stains on the ceiling, but it was pretty decent as far as motel rooms went. She’d been in much worse. There was a bed, heat, and a television, what else could anyone want?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She put the helmet down on the lone and random chair,  biting into her lip again as she turned to look at him, giving a little smile when he offered her one first. This was a little awkward, but also not. They were both adults and knew exactly what this was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry it’s not the Five Seasons,” he said, pulling his jacket off and throwing it onto the same chair his helmet was now on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I seem like a girl that expects the Five Seasons?” she asked, only because she didn’t know what else to say. She wasn’t sure how she came across to other people. Could they tell she stripped for a living when she was in her regular clothes, attending her college classes or out in the park taking care of her niece and nephew?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched Jughead as he closed the space between them and brought a hand up to cup her cheek. She melted into it, looking up at him. She felt this intense need to be comforted by him, for someone to take care of her, if only just for the night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should always expect the best,” he told her, his hand traveling to the back of her neck and tilting her face up to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips opened slightly, the heat flowing through her body like a wildfire now. This was really happening. She didn’t have to fantasise about it tonight, she was going to have the real thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She grabbed onto the back of his t-shirt, pressing her body even closer to his. His other hand came up, cupping her cheek. His hands were oddly warm compared to the cold night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Desperate and restless from this not progressing as quickly as she wanted, she pressed up onto her tiptoes, wanting to close the distance between them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips were a breath apart now, she could almost feel them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” she half whispered, scratching her nails over the soft fabric of his shirt that covered his lower back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her the lightest of kisses, her body tingling from the simple action.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re very sexy,” he said lowly, holding her neck while his other hand traveled down her back, “in this big sweatshirt of yours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but smile at his teasing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” she said, pushing her hands under his shirt finally, feeling his warm skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His own hand on her lower back mirrored the action, pressing into the small of her back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, they both pressed their lips hard against the other, like it had been building for a lifetime. And before she knew it, she was opening her mouth, his tongue in perfect sync with hers, warm and comforting and making her think of all the things she wanted him to do to her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The heat in her body intensified at the thought, but instead of acting on her embarrassment she just wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him impossibly close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a blurry few seconds, from him reaching down and grabbing her ass to throwing her down on the bed, the springs squeaking underneath the weight of her body. She watched with heavy eyes as he pulled his t-shirt easily off his body, throwing it to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those pretty beauty marks from his face continued down his olive skin, his body muscular without being over the top. He wasn’t as big or tattooed as some of his men, but he didn’t need to be, he was just enough, just the right amount of everything. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly kicked her shoes off when she noticed he was doing the same, moving to his jeans next.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started unzipping hers, laughing happily when he took over and practically ripped them from her legs. The change in tempo had her feeling drunk, desperately ridding herself of the sweatshirt as he came to kneel between her legs, his rough hands starting on her knees and traveling up her thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shivered at the feel of his hands on her body. This was all she’d been dreaming about for months.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting herself onto her elbow, she reached for the back of his neck with her free hand, pulling him on top and moaning as soon as they were locked in another hot kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you,” she panted as soon as he broke the kiss, pushing her undershirt up her stomach, “so bad,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The growl from deep inside his throat made her more excited than she already was, reaching her hand down into the back of his black boxer briefs, squeezing his firm ass and making him grind into her, the hardness pressing right where she needed it most.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His lips were on her neck, everywhere all at once and yet nowhere. She whimpered when his hand reached up and under the cup of her bra, squeezing her breast at the same time as grinding against her again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was going to explode, almost angrily shoving his boxer briefs down over his ass before digging her nails into the flesh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Condom,” she managed to pant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he cursed, moving away from her hastily as he searched his discarded jeans for the little piece of plastic protection.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took the few seconds he wasn’t on top of her to pull her panties off, surprised at herself for ignoring any embarrassment she had over being so exposed in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When she stopped, letting herself breathe for a second, she looked up at him, now completely naked and rolling the condom onto his fully erect cock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, hoping it wouldn’t hurt and also a little surprised that she thought it was so... beautiful. As beautiful as the rest of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes landed on her then and he smirked at having caught her looking. She watched him, stroking himself lazily with one hand while the other ran through his dark hair, pushing it back off his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The whole night had been so surreal and unlike her. Not that she was surprised, it was what she had to do to feel most alive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He climbed up onto the bed with her, kneeling between her legs again before pressing his hand beside her on the bed and hoving over her. His eyes were on hers now and everything slowed down again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She held her breath as he reached his free hand up to her face and pushed some stray hairs away, reaching lower next to push her undershirt and bra down her chest, exposing her breasts to him. She breathed heavily, wondering if he’d ever thought about her this way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if he could read her mind, he pressed an almost tender kiss between her breasts and whispered, “You’re so beautiful,” against her skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She arched into him, and without having to say another word about how much she needed him, he was positioning himself at her entrance, and with one long and hard thrust, he filled her completely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She felt all consumed as soon as his lips took hers in a blinding kiss, fireworks behind her eyelids and a ringing in her ears as he began to fuck her, deep and steady almost instantly. She cried into their kiss for a moment, gripping to his strong back and kissing back just as needfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It fucking hurt, he was big and she hadn’t been with anyone in forever, but it also felt amazing. She was dripping with arousal, wet for him and coating him quickly, easing his thrusts into faster, more demanding ones.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The force of his hips into hers just pushed her legs further apart, the mattress protesting underneath them as she broke their kiss to whimper in a mixture of pain and overwhelming pleasure. Her ex had never hit her g-stop during intercourse, but Jughead was definitely pounding into it now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was intense and incredible and soon she was half screaming and half crying throughout a powerful orgam, his thrusts never faltering. His teeth were sinking into her neck, prolonging the pleasure buzzing from her head down to her toes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So this was what it felt like to completely lose oneself in passion? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was life changing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She reached up and grabbed the headboard for support, pressing her head to the side as his lips moved up to her ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like when I make you come?” he asked, catching her off guard somehow, and on the verge of her too soon second release.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” she cried through another thrust, drained already. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gonna give me another one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped then, wanting to say something, anything, but all that came out was incoherent pleas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me feel it, baby,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her whole body shook as he thrust one more time, in deep and unmoving. She clenched around him, the sensation lasting longer than she was used to. She clawed into his muscles with her nails, holding on for whatever was coming next. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” he whispered, making her whimper in sensitivity as he started back up again, hooking an arm under one of her knees, the slight shift in position making tears flow down her temples as it only intensified the sensation, making  it feel like he was even bigger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes opened in time to look into his for a second, and he smirked as he pressed his lips to hers in a sloppy kiss, whispering, “Feel good?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned, nothing but a little nod as confirmation before she grabbed the back of his neck and made him kiss her again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lost count at some point, turned around and fucked even harder from behind as she lost sense of time and gripped onto the bed sheets for dear life, his hand on her shoulder helping keep her steady.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was so much more than she expected, the most intense release of emotional and physical tension she could ever imagine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, please, please,” she cried softly, over sensitive to the point that if she came again she was pretty sure she’d die.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned over her, making her fall down onto the bed, her cheek against the mattress. He pushed her hair off her face, giving her the smallest of breaks before he started back up again. She was too tired to squirm away, her body greedy for more while also over stimulated and tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what, baby?” he asked gently, a sharp contrast to the way his hips were slapping into her ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” she whispered again, “I can’t… anymore,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her cheek then, another contrast to his actions, and built up the pace before finally finding his own release.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy fuck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought, as he finally pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed somewhere next to her. She knew people had sex all the time, but it felt like no one had ever done what they just did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t move, catching her breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did though, his hand gentle on her back as he kissed her shoulder. “You okay?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled to herself, coming to a little more with each second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never come that much,” she admitted with a laugh, using all the strength she had left to shift positions so she was facing him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled at her genuinely and raised an eyebrow. “And I’ve never seen a woman come that much in such a short amount of time,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned. Hadn’t they gone all night? “Isn’t it morning yet?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed, the sound so lovely to her ears. “Baby, we’ve got hours until morning. That was an hour at most,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She groaned at the realization that it was just the intensity of the sex that made it feel so long, but then suddenly felt happy that they had so much more time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed then too, bringing a hand up to cover her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at him when he pulled it away. “I want to see you,” he told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After round two Betty was completely and utterly relaxed, exhausted, but so exhilarated. This was hands down the best night of her life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Jughead started to kiss her neck again and his hand made its way between her legs, she was quickly kissing him and grabbing onto his hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her orgasm was quick and forceful, the way he just overpowered her when she squirmed making it feel even better. She loved how strong and powerful he was, how he took charge and knew exactly what her body needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips left his in a weak moan before she whispered, “please fuck me,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was sure she couldn’t take anymore but she was also convinced that she’d die without it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled and it made her buzz. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just blew through my second and last condom,” he told her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was about to tell him to screw it, fuck her anyway. Even though it was unlike her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you relax for a few minutes and I’ll be right back,” he suggested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned lazily and watched as he got off the bed, wrecked from their activities. He pulled his jeans and shoes on, offering another smirk when he stopped to caress some messy hair off her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They rent these rooms by the hour, I’m sure there’s somewhere close I can buy more… since you’re begging and all,” he was clearly teasing, offering a wink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you telling me you don’t want to?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his shirt on and leaned over to kiss her. “No, I definitely want to,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel it. In the way he consumed her. She could hear it in his voice. Their connection was strong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled to herself as she heard the door close behind him. She had enough strength to pull the side of the covers around herself, a complete mess underneath her now from all their activities. She stared at the ceiling as she thought about how well the night was going.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead was different than what she expected. Outside this room he was a lot more reserved, and for a lack of a better term, badass. Yes, he was even better in the sack than she expected, but he was a lot more compassionate and fun than she expected too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If this was only a one night stand, she told herself she wouldn’t dwell on it. She had enough going on in her life, between trying to get her own life on track and basically being the only one to take care of her family. If he didn’t want more she’d take it for what it was, and cherish the memory.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, she hoped for more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But for now, she was too happy and blissful to think about the days to come.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She must have dozed off, coming to when she felt the bed shift and her eyes slowly opened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She watched Jughead’s tattooed back as he lifted his shirt off again and came to lay down on his back beside her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled to herself softly, seeing he’d kept his jeans on, not intending to wake her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While sleep was nice, there were many other nights she could get it. It wasn’t every night that she had a handsome, mysterious, and dangerous man by her side. And she wasn’t going to let it go to waste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gently climbed onto him, watching the way he smiled up at her. He was almost innocent looking just then, a mess of wild hair and tired eyes, but she knew better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re insatiable,” he murmured just as she began kissing him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to stay like this, just the two of them for as long as possible.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>